


I Wanna Be Famous

by flustercuck



Category: shitpost - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Discord - Freeform, Kidnapping, Not Serious, Other, friend fiction?, goofin, sub/dom mentions but like not... relevant, tawg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustercuck/pseuds/flustercuck
Summary: Uhhhhhhh;;;;
Kudos: 3





	I Wanna Be Famous

**Scene:** 2D, bent over a puny little writing desk in the middle of a crummy, delapidated apartment that's bare of everything save him, his desk, and a very small pencil with bite marks on the end. He's sweating profusely, his eyes unfocused, unseeing, but trained on the paper in front of him. His hand shakes as he glides the nubby little pencil across the tear-stained paper, creating a lone figure, one awkwardly long hand appearing in the empty space.

A dark figure stomps into the room and stops before him. _"Where's the next piece, S U B??"_

2D stops the motion of the pencil, and shuffles another piece of paper out from underneath his work in progress. His arm aches as he hands the paper up to the figure, who snatches it away harshly and sneers: _"Good, good. The Doms have been waiting."_

The figure marches out the door, leaving 2D shivering alone in the room. He can't make out the voices outside of the room, but once the stomping stops, there's a beat of silence, and then raucous laughter erupts and drifts into the room.

2D resumes his work on the next piece as a tear slides down his grimy cheek.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grey. Everything was grey. The walls. The pencil lead. Even the figures he sketched; if he had to describe them, he'd say they were grey.

He hated the grey, but it was all he had.

Except.... at night, it was different.

At night, he would watch the small, grey window slowly illuminate, changing into wondrous colors, like the ones he remembered from long ago.... from before... this.... Mostly the glow through the window was a bright yellow-white. Sometimes it was a deep, unforgiving red...

But his favorite... His favorite was the soft, mellow blue that floated down from the window panes. The blue that enveloped him in a calm serenity. The blue that wasn't as cold and vast as it looked, but instead warmed him to the core.

He liked the blue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Shara, you have to hurry. He can't hang in there much longer,"_ crackled the voice in her ear.

The hush of the falling rain drowned out any other sounds on the street as Shara hurried along to her destination.

_"I know, Vic. I'm moving as quick as I can. We just have to hope he can hang in there. He is a True Dom, afterall."_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Uhuhu, look-y what we have here, Ic! It's a sweepy lil' art twink~"_

He'd fallen asleep somehow, despite the severity of the situation and the condition he was in. No, he should be thankful he could fall asleep still; he hadn't broken yet.

 _"Wake up, twinky~_ " leered a voice as a boot dropped onto his back, crushing him where he had crumpled onto the writing desk. His body tensed in fear as he felt the rubber sole twist through the thin fabric of his shirt and into the flesh on his back.

 _"Oh, did that hurt, thotass? Hmmmm?"_ taunted another voice. _"Y'know Kenz, I think he likes the pain. Heh, the little S U B."_

He could feel his mind slipping into the dark.

No.

No!

He couldn't give in! He couldn't accept the pain and the humiliation. He had to persevere. He had to prove he wasn't a sub.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken too long to get to him. It had taken far longer than anyone could have expected, but he'd made it. He hadn't broken.

 _"Well done, 2D. You made it. We're here now; you're okay. You're gonna be okay,_ " cooed a soft voice. He couldn't make out the face of the figure cradling him, but he trusted them. He trusted the blue glow that tumbled over their hair as he looked up at them. He could sleep now. He could let go....

Calm took over him, and his muscles relaxed, aching from the fatigue.

But as he drifted off, a curl of dread unfurled in his gut when he heard the figure whisper over him, _"Go to sleep, 2d. That's a good B O T T O M."_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't her business anyways.

Why should she be the one to worry about it?

That's what Julia thought as she paced back and forth past her apartment window. Every once in a while, she peeked across the complex to apartment 2D, but the light by the door was dark, and it looked as barren and quiet as it had been for the last week and a half.

Her neighbor- yeah, basically her neighbor- hadn't come or gone from his apartment in as long a time. He wasn't ever on a strict schedule anyways, but still, this was a long while for him to stay away. There hadn't been any recent holidays that would give reason to be gone for so long, and he'd never had any... visitors over either. Though, she didn't really know much about him. He was a mystery man. Even the other residents called him 2D, rather than by name.

She had asked 2C, KBiT, if 2D was away, but all KBiT had done was scratch his bum and mumble a tired, _"Like I fuckin' know,"_ before shuffling back into his apartment.

Now she really wished she'd known more about 2D. He was a kind person after all, and despite his hectic personality he was a fun guy to be around....

She just knew something was wrong.... But there was nothing she could do, for now.....

**Author's Note:**

> > [uh](//imgur.com/a/6KjYDXP)  
> 


End file.
